thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Keima Katsuragi
Current Background Keima was known across the internet as "The god of conquest" for his ability to capture the hearts of any 2d girl he came across. One day while cleaning the roof, He received a letter on his PFP that stated they had a girl for him to conquer, considering as nothing more than a mere challenge, Keima gladly accepted. After all, he was a god. However, this idea quickly disappeared when lightning strook, and a demon girl named Elsie came down from the sky. She told him she was looking to capture Loose souls, or runaway spirits that feed on the negative emotions in peoples hearts. from what she had said, the easiest way to do this was to fill that emptiness with love for himself, essentially making them fall in love with him. Opposed to the idea completely, he tried to ignore it to his best extent, only to be stopped by the consequence of death. If He and Elsie didn't succeed in capturing them, they would both lose their heads. So together the two embarked on their journey, with Keima using his gaming knowledge to breeze through any girl that came his way. Second Arc Upon falling from the sky's above Academy City, Keima was saved by Elsie. Confused, the two searched around town until they came across an officer who offered them a map. Even with Keima's vast intellect, the map still seemed to be a complete mystery. That was until Lelouch, a person whom they just ran into deciphered it. They found themselves to be in Academy city, and after a tragic, tragic event in the game store, The group decided to head south. However, they were stopped by the disapearence of Lelouch, and the arrival of Erza. Time had been wasted just organizing the group, and was honestly getting quite tedious when a Large mech had appeared before them. Angered by this, Keima went on a large rant about things before being put against a match of chess with the pilot of the mech. The agreement was that if he one, the masked pilot would reveal themselves. And so it was so, and Keima made his victory triumphantly. It was then, the group finally got moving, and headed once more south towards wherever it may lead. Personality Keima keeps to himself constantly, ignoring the real world, calling it "Just a Crappy Game." He hates basically everything in the real world, even himself at times. Despite this, Keima has somewhat of a kind side that he rarely shows, occasionally showing consent or care for others (Specifically the girls he conquers.) Aside from this, Keima can be seen as somewhat of an actor, as he changes his personality to fit the person he tries to conquer. Abilities '''God of Conquest Mode - '''He really only uses on occasion when he games, but basically it's an overdrive mode where he overexerts himself to fly past human abilities. With it, he is able to simutaneosly play as many consoles as he has available to him. There is a rare occasion where he does use this outside of the gaming world. When he does, it produces the same results, with human limits being exceeded. There is an aftereffect, in which Keima becomes seriously exhausted for an extended period of time however. '''Game Logic - '''Due to his years of gaming, Keima is able to apply his dating sim logic to real life. Basically to say, He's able to read a persons personality and traits whithout so much as even talking to them. One look to decide it all basically. Category:Character Category:Anime Category:Male Category:DevaliousL Category:The World God Only Knows